Users of 3D devices often enjoy being in 3D environment, e.g., a simulation of an actual 3D environment such as a sports area. The simulated 3D environment can provide a user an experience similar to being in a front row seat at a sporting event.
In order to enjoy the 3D simulation, a participant often wears a head mounted display. In many cases, the head mounted display is a display of a cell phone which has been inserted in to a helmet which supports the cell phone so that the display is positioned directly in front of the user's eyes. Different images maybe and sometimes are displayed on the left and right sides of the display so that different images will be perceived by the user allowing the user to enjoy a 3D experience.
While use of the head mounted display may provide the user with a visual experience similar to being at a game or other sporting event, an important feature of sports and/or other entertainment experiences often involves the consumption of food and/or drink. For example, attendees at a football or hockey game maybe accustomed to drinking beer or soda while seated at a sporting event. The consumption of popcorn, hot dogs and/or other food may also be a common and desirable part of an entertainment experience.
While 3D display devices may provide a realistic visual and/or audio experience to many users, the wearing of a head mounted display may interfere with the ability to locate and/or enjoy food and beverages while wearing the head mounted display. This is because the head mounted display blocks the view of the actual environment, location and/or surroundings of the user wearing the head mounted display.
While removing a head mounted display can allow a user to locate food or beverages in the actual real world environment, e.g., room of a house, in which the user was using the 3D simulator, unfortunately, removing the head mounted display takes the user out of the 3D simulated environment which ceases to be viewable when the display is removed and places the user back in the real world environment, e.g., room in which the user was using the 3D simulator apparatus. This has the effect of breaking the sense of being at the event, e.g., sports game, which was being displayed by the 3D simulator. Unfortunately without removing the headgear and viewing the real environment, users of current 3D simulators are often unable to locate food or beverages in the real environment while viewing the simulated environment.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which would facilitate a user of a 3D simulator being able to determine the location of objects, e.g., food, beverages, etc. in the real physical environment around the user while still viewing a simulated environment.